Secret Lovers
by The G.I.B2
Summary: A new character is introduced, and almost immediately becomes involved with one of the Smashers. Read, Enjoy, and Review!


_Secret Lovers_

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah...You've heard it all before. I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any other of Nintendo's franchises. This fanfic introduces one of my own characters, Caster. I need help trying to come up with a last name for Caster (include your ideas in your review). Thank you.

Chapter I

_Arrival_

"Hey, when's that new guy s'posed to get here?" asked a inquisitive Captain Falcon.

"I dunno. Ask the Hands." Link replied, swinging his sword at practice targets.

"I don't if that's a good idea..." said Ness with a worried tone.

"Why do you say that, Ness?"

"Well," Ness began to explain, "The Hands have been really mad when they found out that there was another fighter coming. You know, **after** they already had everything set up and ready to go for the tournament and all."

A few moments after Ness had finished, the entire mansion shook, followed by an angry-sounding yell, then some dust fell from the ceiling.

"You see what I mean?" he said, pointing upward.

"Damn...He **does** sound pretty pissed..." Link said, sounding a little shaky.

Just then, the two princesses Zelda and Peach entered the room.

"Why was the mansion just shaking? Was there a small earthquake?"

"AUUGGHH!!! DUCK AND COVER!!!" shouted a very, **very** scared Peach, "BOWSER'S

ATTACKING AGAIN!"

"No he's not," said Luigi, "He's been kicked out of the tournament for using too many 'power mushrooms'."

"Oh..." Peach sighed.

"Then what's going on?" Zelda asked.

"Well, there's supposed to be another Smasher arriving later." Young Link replied.

"Why do **you** sound so excited? How good could this guy be?" said Falcon.

"I heard that he beat your starting speed record by 25 seconds, Fal." taunted Roy.

"I highly doubt that. No one's been able to beat me in a timed run." Falcon grunted.

"Except for Fox, Marth, Young Link, and me." Samus said.

"Oh, shut up..."

Not very long after, Samus looked up at one of the security screens that were set up all around the mansion, seeing a young man with a sword walking toward the main gate. Because the video's quality wasn't the best, she couldn't make out any facial features or any other details used for identifying the unknown figure.

"Hey, there's someone at the gate." said Samus to the rest of the group.

"Find out who it is!" Link ordered.

Outside at the gate...

"Hmm...I wonder if this is the right place..."

"Name?" said a feminine voice from somewhere nearby.

"What? Where are you?"

The voice grumbled.

"Look to your left at the little speaker."

"Ah, yes...There it is."

"Now, again, what is your name?" the disembodied voice asked.

"I'm Caster and I'm here for the SSB Tournament. Can I come in?" he asked the speaker.

"Oh, yes, Caster. We've been expecting you for some time now."

"I know that. Now can I please come in?"

"I think you should know that the Hands have been very angry about you coming at the last minute."

"Jut let me in, will you!?"

"Fine, fine. The gate's open."

Caster pushed open the gate, picked up his bags, and walked the path to Smash Mansion.

Back inside...

"What do you think he's gonna look like?" Young Link wondered aloud.

"Even more so, what he's capable of on a battlefield." Link replied.

"Sniff, sniff," Fox, well, sniffed, "There a new new scent approaching."

"It's him!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Well, **duh** it's him." said Falcon.

There was a knock at the front door.

"You guys wait here. I'll let him in."

Link walked over to the door, looked back at the rest of the crew giving them a don't-make-any-bad-impressions-or-I'll-kill-you look. They froze like ice in a freezer. Link twisted the knob and opened the door.

"Hello and welcome to Smash Mansion!" Link said to the young man.

He stood about Link's height, with dark brown hair covering his left eye, his eyes were dark green, with slits instead of regular pupils He had pointed ears with black earring through both of them. He was wearing a black denim, unbuttoned jacket with a strange symbol on the back, and underneath was a dark red T-shirt with a black collar. Hanging around his neck was a necklace that had the same symbol as on the back of the jacket. Around his chest and around his back, he wore a strap that held his oversized sword. There was no scabbard, just another strap the wrapped around where the blade met the handguard. He was also wearing a pair of black cargos which he tied around his waist with a chain instead of a belt. Last detail I swear, he wore a pair of black boots with plates of steel riveted on the outside of the toe. The group just sat and stared at the way the new guy looked.

"Hi. Nice place you got here." Caster said, his eyes wandering around the walls and hallways of the mansion.

The others quickly got up and raced over to him, walking all over Link to shake his hand. The lady characters were a little more, let's say, violent to get to him than the guys were. Of course, Samus being who she was, stayed on her spot on one of the armrests of the sofa, facing them and their target.

_Psychos..._ she thought to herself.

Caster was trying to shake everybody's hands at once. Then his eyes wandered over to Samus. Their gazes met, and to them, time froze for a few moments. Samus wasn't wearing her Power Suit at the time, so he saw her full, curvy figure, with her long, golden hair reaching down to the small of her back. Her eyes became radiant when she saw his. To her, his eyes glowed, filled to the brim with beauty. They were locked in each other's gaze for what felt like an eternity. He almost forgot he was being violently shaken by the rest of the women.

"WHAT'S ALL THE RUCKUS!?!" shouts Master Hand st the top of his...I can't say lungs, can I? I'm just gonna go with his wrist.

"The new guy just showed up." Falco answered back.

"Oh, right. Caster." M. Hand said, calming down as fast as he could, "Welcome, my boy! I guess you're wondering who you're going to room with."

"I've been wondering that since I got here. This stuff is killin' me!" said dropping the bags. They hit the floor with a loud CLANG!

"Holy crap...What do you have in those bags of yours?" asked Captain Falcon.

"My bike." Caster replied. Everyone's face just kinda froze up.

"Lemme get this straight...You carry a bicycle around everywhere you go in a couple of duffle bags?" he asked again.

"Who said anything about a bicycle?" Caster said. He unzips one of the bags and dumps it out. Motorcycle parts fall onto the floor, leaving small oil stains where they landed.

"Daaaaamn..." Fox says.

"I haven't parts like those for a loooong time...What kind of bike is it?" Falco asked.

"It's homemade." Caster answered.

"It doesn't look like a bike." said Falcon.

"That's because it's not put together yet, genius." retorted Caster.

"Can you tell us **why** it's not in one piece?" said Samus, finally saying something to the newcomer.

"I just got the parts today on the way over here." he said, "I might need some help from someone who knows about this kind of stuff."

No one answered.

"No one here knows how to put together a simple bike like this?"

Again, no one answered. All of them shook their heads but one. Of course, that one was Samus.

"Ahem..." grunted Master Hand. Everyone looked up at him. "Are you still wondering about your rooming arrangements?"

"Oh, right! Yeah, who am I rooming with?"

"You, my friend, are rooming with Link, Falcon, Kirby, and Fox."

"Cool. Which one of you is Kirby?" he said, looking about the room. He felt a slight tugging on his pant leg, and looked down to see a small, pink puffball with big eyes, hands with no fingers, and red feet with no toes. He knelt down to the puffball.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"You're Kirby?"

He nodded in agreement.

"Uh, no offense, but I was thinking that you'd be a little...Well...Warrior-like."

Kirby's face changed to a reddish color and did his rapid punch attack on Caster. Caster fell back and started to twitch.

"We forgot to warn you about that..." said Link.

"Ya think?" Caster said, standing up and dusting himself off. He popped his neck a couple of times to get it back in shape.

"Shall we go to your room?" Fox asked the newcomer.

"Sure. I'm a little tired. Is there a garage or something here where I can put my stuff?"

"Just follow that hallway straight through."

"Thanks."

2 hours later...

Caster had finished moving in to his new room, then Link noticed that he didn't have his own bed.

"You need a place to sleep?" he asked.

"Nah. I'm fine." Caster replied, leaning back in a large window with one leg hanging off the side.

"Alright, if you say so. Good night."

"'Night, Link." But Link didn't hear him. He was already asleep.

"Zzzzzzzz..." Link snored. The others were sound asleep as well.

"A very, very bad orchestra. Well, time to get to work.

Meanwhile in Samus, Zelda, Peach, and Jigglypuff's room...

Samus awoke from a deep sleep to the sounds of power tools. She walked out into the hallway and followed the noise to the garage, where the saw small flashes of light through the crack between the door and the doorway.

_What's going on in there?_ She thought.

She slowly opened the door, trying not to make a sound as she entered. But the door creeked when she opened it. She dove behind Captain Falcon's vehicle so she couldn't be spotted. The sparks and flashes continued on, so she thought she wasn't heard or seen.

Caster stopped working and took off his safety goggles for a minute.

"Whew! Man, it's taking a little longer to finish this thing than I thought..." he said to himself. He laid down his tools and leaned back on the Blue Falcon to take a short rest.

_I thought he would have heard me_... Samus thought.

"Hey, Samus, do you think you could give me a hand?" he said. Samus' eyes widened at the question.

_How did he know I was here?_

"Samus, I know you're there. You don't have to hide." he said in a calm, and to her, a soothing voice.

Samus heard footsteps coming around the vehicle. She stood up to face him, but when she did, there was no one there. Completely empty except for the unfinished bike, the Blue Falcon, the tools, and herself. She turned around to open the door.

_It must have been my imagination_. she considered.

When she opened the door, there he was. Caster was standing right on the other side of that door. She jumped back and pulled out her ever-handy energy pistol.

"Good to see you've come out of hiding." he said.

Once again her eyes widened.

"How did you...But you were just...How?" she stammered.

"Hehe..." he quietly laughed, "I simply walked past you."

"But what happened to the squeak in the door?"

"I fixed it as I went by."

Samus holstered her pistol.

"You did it pretty quickly."

"Well, when you've been working with things like that for years on end, you learn how to do it quickly without thinking."

They both gave a slight smile.

"Now, could you give me a hand?" Caster asked.

"Um, ok."

"All I need you to do is fasten this wheel to the fork here." he said, pointing to the wheel and fork.

"Alright." she agreed.

"I'll hold the wheel in place."

They knelt down on the floor, Caster picked up the wheel, held it up to the fork, and nodded to signal Samus to fasten it in. With one loud 'Vmmm!' the bike was finished.

"Oh, finally!" Caster exclaimed.

"It looks a lot better when it's not all strewn all over the floor." Samus joked.

"Yeah." he gave a small frown.

"What wrong?" she asked.

"Well, it's taken me so long to build, and I don't really want to wait until tomorrow to take for a test drive..."

"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

"I know you're not. The thing is..." he paused.

"What?"

"It's a little lonely when there's only one person on it. And I was wondering if..." he paused again.

"Yes?" she asked with what seemingly sounded like a little hopefulness in her voice.

"If you'd go for a ride with me."

She was silent for a moment following with the answer...

"Sure. I'll go for a ride. On one condition..." she pointed out.

"Alright."

"If we're back before training time tomorrow morning."

"Oh, don't worry about it. We'll be back before then. Now climb on." he said, with an assuring tone climbing on his bike.

She hopped on the back wearing only her Zero Suit and her Power Suit helmet. Caster on the other hand, just put on a pair of sunglasses. He revved the engine, opened the garage door, and zoomed out of the mansion.

3 hours later...

Caster and Samus returned to the mansion.

"Hey, Samus. We're home."

Silence.

"Samus?" he asked again.

Samus had fallen asleep on the back of the bike, and she still had a good grip around Caster's waist. He held up in a sitting position and slid off her helmet, trying not to wake her up. Caster placed his glasses and her helmet side by side on the workbench. He picked up Samus with no trouble, and cradled her in his arms. He slowly carried her through the door and into her room. He didn't make the slightest sound so he wouldn't wake up any of her roommates, laid her down on her bed, and pulled the covers over her.

Caster made his way back to his own room, took off his jacket, and got back in the window. He fell asleep nearly instantly.

Fox and Zelda smiled.

And that's it for chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll get to work on chapter two as soon as I can if you liked this one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
